


Born Into The Wrong Family

by HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Also roger is a caring boyfriend, Angst, It’s not happy at least, M/M, WWII, World War II, Yes this is about World War II for some reason I’ve really wanted to write about it lately, at least kinda, like nothing graphic just Mark being anxious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind/pseuds/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind
Summary: Mark has to hide from the SS in Roger’s basement. The soldiers are going on surprise visits to see if anyone is hiding anything illegal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I wanted to write this but my brain was like “MARKER WORLD WAR II” so here we are ig. This past week I’ve visited three concentration camps so that might’ve sparked my interest in the subject. 
> 
>  
> 
> Wooo I hope it’s not too much like The Book Thief lmao

Roger raced into his house when he saw the soldiers a few houses away. Fuck. They were checking today. He unlocked the door and closed it quite ungracefully as he sprinted down the stairs. Roger lightly knocked on the bookshelf, it acted like a door and covered up a little space in his basement.

Mark couldn’t stay at his house anymore. He lived with his family and everyone knew they were Jews. He had cut off all contact with them and now he was hiding from the SS in Roger’s basement. He felt horrible about it, the guilt of leaving his family alone was eating him alive, but it was the only chance he had to stay alive and he needed to take it. 

“Mark, are you there,”

“Where else would I be?” 

Mark scoffed, thank god he had still kept his snarky comments after the war started. Roger had been terrified of Mark loosing his personality.

“They’re checking houses now. The soldiers are probably only about two minutes away from here. Please, stay as quiet as you can,”

He wasn’t able to tell Mark he loved him before they both heard three loud knocks on the door. 

Mark could hear the tapping noise over him when Roger ran up the stairs to greet the soldiers. Staying in a room around the size of a closet all day wasn’t completely ideal, but Roger had tried his best to make it as good for Mark. He had a few blankets, some bread and a little bit of nuts. Roger had also fixed him a big candle so Mark was able to see what he was doing. He blew out the candle, the light was dim enough not to be visible between the tiny slits between the bookshelf and the wall (they had checked), but better safe than sorry. And during times like this you really couldn’t be too safe. 

The soldiers were speaking German to Roger. They were moving all around the house, trying to find anything Roger could be punished for. Luckily, Mark was the only illegal thing Roger was hiding. He went to other people’s houses for when he wanted to listen to the radio, and he always threw away illegal newspapers he had bought before anyone would be able to find them. 

God how Mark hated German. It used to just be a stupid language he had to learn at school, now it was the language of the people wanting him dead. Not only him, but millions of people just like him. It was the language of hate and fear, and no matter who spoke German they would sound angry. To say that the language scared Mark would be an understatement. 

The soldiers were heading down to the basement now. He held his breath, Mark knew he wouldn’t be able to keep it stable and quiet if he didn’t. Roger said something to the soldiers, it felt so wrong to hear Roger speaking German, but at least it was a familiar voice. Mark would be safe as long as Roger was with him. 

After what felt like forever, the soldiers finally left Roger’s house. Roger came back downstairs and pushed the bookshelf out of the way when he was sure the soldiers had moved on to another house. He grabbed one of the blankets and put it around the both of them. Mark wasn’t sure what felt the best, the soft blanket against his fingertips as he lightly stroked it, or Roger’s arms around him. 

They spent a while just sitting quietly together. Mark was listening to Roger’s heartbeat and he tapped it into the blanket. Roger leaned in and softly kissed Mark on his forehead. 

“Please don’t leave me, Roger”

Mark’s voice came out as a shaky whimper and it made Roger’s heart sting. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how much anxiety and fear Mark has to live with. Just because he was born into a Jewish family. Of course, they would take Roger as well, had they known he was a homosexual, but that fact was much easier to hide considering Mark was the only one who knew. 

“I won’t, I promise I never will,”

Roger would always be there for Mark, no matter how long it would be and how risky it would be for Roger. He wanted to keep Mark safe until the war ended, even when in moments like this it felt like it would go on forever.


	2. For Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark needs Roger, but he's not allowed out of his shelter before the SS soldiers leave the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a oneshot, but since my boyfriend kept commenting on it I decided to write more chapters. Enjoy.
> 
> (love you Felix)

Mark knocked softly on the back of the bookshelf. They usually pushed it sideways so Mark could roam around as much as he would like in the basement when Roger was home, but right after a search they were both quite paranoid. 

“Roger?”

Roger was sitting a few meters away from the bookshelf, he was reading a book, wanting to keep Mark company, whilst not being sure how safe it was if they were to let Mark out of his shelter right now. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I uhh, I’m thirsty. Could you bring me some water please?”

His voice was a bit shaky, and he seemed nervous. Mark didn’t like asking people to do things for him, even a small favor like getting him water made Mark feel like he was bothering the person he asked. Usually he would only ask when he absolutely needed something, but being in the situation he was currently in, he had no choice but to ask every time he needed something. 

Roger agreed to get him something to drink, and quickly returned to Mark with his water. He pushed the bookshelf slightly to the side, only leaving a small enough space so he could stick his hand through, considering they would just have to close it again when Mark was done drinking. Mark took the glass with his left hand and quickly grabbed Roger’s wrist with his right hand. He softly tugged at it, hoping Roger would understand he needed him without having to say it. 

“Mark, I can’t open it. It’s not safe until the SS soldiers have left completely,”

“I don’t want you to open it,,, I want you to come inside and stay with me,”

Mark pushed the bookshelf more to the side with the help of his feet. Now he could see Roger completely and it was easier to pull him inside.

“Please, you don’t have to stay long. I just really need you right now,”

He tried to suppress the thought that he was annoying Roger. Deep down he knew he wasn’t bothering him, but the voice in his head didn’t. 

Roger moved his hand into Mark’s and squeezed it lightly, he gave him a quickly smile before letting go to get his book. When he stepped inside they bother tried to push the bookshelf back into place, but it only slightly worked considering how much harder it is to close it from the inside. The space really wasn’t big enough for two people, so Roger laid down on his back, while Mark laid sideways with half of his body on top of Roger and his back against the bookshelf. 

During his time staying in the shelter he had carved Stars of David on the bookshelf every week. One of the triangles he carved on Friday right before sundown, and the second one he carved Saturday night, after Shabbat had ended (he usually got Roger to run upstairs to make sure he could see three stars in the sky, it wasn’t much, but it made Mark feel a little bit more grounded). Right now there were 11, he would be starting the 12th one tomorrow. 

Mark truly felt they belonged together, every time they would be together he felt calm and happy. Being in his arms was his safe space. And nobody could ever take that away from him. 

Well, saying that they couldn’t was a lie. They could, and most likely would take him away from Roger some day. But now he only cherished this moment, and buried his head into the crook of Roger’s neck, letting his soft curls cover the back of his head. 

Everything felt good, at least for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls give me a comment I am desperate for some constructive criticism


End file.
